


A Promise Kept

by LazuliAlekto



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: @Ignoctweek, Childhood Promises, Day6 - Freeform, Established Relationship, Ignoct Week, M/M, Sassy Ignis, did Ignis just sass an Astral?, pissed off Ignis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-15 19:29:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13620153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LazuliAlekto/pseuds/LazuliAlekto
Summary: "...yeah Iggy’s right, you’re a bunch of dicks.”Both men turned away from the Astral and blatantly ignored him.





	A Promise Kept

**Author's Note:**

> Day 6  
> Simple: Childhood Promises  
> Situational: Ignis or Noctis grab onto one another as Noctis goes into the Crystal, and they spend the next ten years together.
> 
> rated mature for language and certain implications

**Day 6** Simple: Childhood Promises Situational: Ignis or Noctis grab onto one another as Noctis goes into the Crystal, and they spend the next ten years together.

 

  “I told you not to.”

  “And I made a promise,” Ignis responds, both of them ignoring the looming presence of Bahamut.

  The Astral crossed his arms as he regarded the Chosen and the lover of the Chosen, staring each other down, floating in the heart of the star.

  “You stubborn ass!” Noct shouted, frustration bleeding into his tone as he reached for Ignis.  “We were fucking kids, it…we…you…fuck…”  He bent his head, “you made that promise when we were kids, Ignis, I was never going to make you keep it, not like this.”

  “I made a promise,” Ignis repeated softly taking Noct’s outstretched hands in his own.  “I meant it then and I mean it now.”  The ring on Noct’s finger throbbed against the faint scar on his own hand, a memory of burning.  Noct frowned and moved to heal it, but Ignis halted him, “you already healed me, my love.”

  “You…Godsdammit Ignis, you already gave so much, you put the fucking ring on, you fought Ardyn, you were going to die, damn you, why are you doing this?”

  Ignis rolled his eyes and shot him an _I have already answered this question_ look.

  Bahamut leaned forward, “Chosen…”

  “And _you_ can bloody well keep quiet for a moment, this complete cock-up is all your fault,” Ignis hissed turning on the frankly shocked Astral.  “We wouldn’t be in this predicament had you not been a…a…bunch of judgemental dicks.”

  Noct spluttered, eyes wide as he looked from an irate Ignis to a stunned Astral.

  An Astral that was far too astounded by the temerity of the human to smite Ignis on the spot.

  “Iggy…you just called the Astrals a bunch of dicks,” Noct whispered.

  Ignis shrugged and pulled Noct into his arms, “do I look like I care at this particular moment, as it happens, I feel it is an accurate assessment.” 

  “Well, yeah, but you don’t _say_ it,” the Prince whined, eyes sliding away to peek at said Astral.

  Bahamut tried again, intoning about Providence and blood sacrifice.

  Ignis narrowed his eyes and stared the Astral down, “that is not going to happen, Draconian, Noct is not your little puppet to control.  You want the scourge fixed and Ardyn ended?   _You_ do it.  You need Caelum blood to make the sacrifice, then use Ardyn’s.

  “Iggy…umm, maybe a little respect…”

  “Respect?  Why the bloody hell should I respect them, they want to send you to slaughter because they made a mistake two thousand years ago…and this was the best way they could think to fix it?  Oh no, they wait two millennia for Ardyn to reach his peak strength, just so they can throw you away.  They could have ended this when it bloody started.”  Ignis was on a roll, and Noct just stared in awe as his lover shook his finger at the massive Astral looming over them.  “And when were you going to tell Noctis how long he has to be in the crystal, hmm?  Ten years?  Really?  Well, I guess you will need to deal with _me_ for ten years as well now, and I can tell you, Draconian, I am not so compliant.”

  Noct turned to Bahamut, “ten years, you are stealing _ten_ years of my life and then gonna make me die as soon as I go back, yeah Iggy’s right, you’re a bunch of dicks.”

  Both men turned away from the Astral and blatantly ignored him.

  Shiva appeared at Bahamut’s side and smiled at him mockingly, the Draconian glowering back at her, completely unamused.  Titan, Ramuh and even Leviathan popped into existence around Bahamut, all giving him an _I told you so_ face, Leviathan even going so far as to shake her fins at him derisively.  Bahamut threw his arms in the air in frustration and winked out of view.  Shiva smiled at her brethren and then at the two men curled together at her feet.

  Ignis groaned when he noticed Shiva, Noct poking him in the side, “c’mon, she’s not as bad as Bahassbut,” Noct said.  Ignis almost smirked at the moniker, almost.  He was still far too riled up to really enjoy the ridiculousness of the comment.

  “Yes, well, I suppose not, however unless they have something constructive to contribute, I am simply not interested,” Ignis drawled, voice laced with ire.

  “O Love of the Chosen, you speak truths my brother did not wish to hear,” Shiva intoned, inclining her head towards Ignis.  “We,” she continued, gesturing to the remaining Astrals, “do not wish the prophecy to be fulfilled this way, too much heart ache it has caused already.  The Infernian must be freed of the shackles the Accur…" she paused uncomfortably and corrected herself, " _Ardyn_ has imposed upon him, yet he himself, perhaps we should imprison him, or…”

  “Why not let him ascend…as he should have been allowed to?” Ignis interrupted, only mildly less annoyed by Shiva than he was by Bahamut.

  Noct thought he detected a slight smile on Ramuh’s stern visage.  He shot Ignis a smirk and squeezed his hand.

  “Perhaps…we have a little time to contemplate still.”

  “I should think so,” Ignis spat, utterly fed up with the dithering of Cosmic beings.  “Do let us know when you have come to some sort of conclusion.”

  Leviathan rumbled beside Titan, feeling inclined to eat the little meat parcel that was being so rude, yet her brethren seemed amused by it.

  Shiva laughed, a tinkling of ice in the Heart of the Star and the four Astrals vanished leaving Noct and Ignis sitting side by side.

  “So…what are we gonna do for ten years, Iggy?” Noct asked, smirking at absurdity of the whole situation. 

  “I am sure we will think of something, love,” Ignis snorted.

  Noct threw back his head and laughed, then grabbed Ignis’ face and planted a firm kiss on his lips.  “And what if they come back and we’re…um…you know?”

  That thought presented infinitely arousing possibilities.  Ten years to indulge in Noct.  He was already running through situations that their weightless, floaty surroundings suggested.  Strategist indeed.

  “Indisposed?” Ignis raised a brow as he traced a finger over Noct’s jaw, “well, then they can kiss my bare arse.”

  Noct collapsed against Ignis, body shuddering with uncontrolled laughter.

  When he finally calmed down, he gazed up at his lover.

  “Ignis, I’m glad you’re here.”

 

 

 


End file.
